rpcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Serene
Main info Name Serene Astral Luneria Species Succupire (half vampire half succubus) Sex Female Clan/Crew Black claw Day of birth 13/09/1990 Roleplay Information Name Chatango Genre Fantasy. Type Chat. Appearance The Basics Short description of Serene's appearance * Hair: long blond tied of in two tails using two bat shaped ribbons one black and one white * Eyes: see multiple Personality's * Build: Normal human build * Height 5.24 feet / 160 CM * Weight: 138 lbs / 63 kilo's * Wings: Black and usually hidden with in her back (her skin grows back over them) * B:36© W:25 H:36 (inches) The Details / Identifying features on her upper arm she has the mark off the black claw (an outline off a panther paw)usually she has her sleeves over it She often wears a long black cloak covering her face with the hood to avoid unwanted attention Inventory Clothes / Armor * Normally wears darker (gothic) clothes and in combat she wears has a single cloak that has a steel inner coating or instead a cloak made using her shadows Weapons * Scythe (this is the scythe her mother gave to her and is very dear to her she can summon it from anywhere and when it breaks she can repair it *using blood as glue) * Al Azif (a grimoire) (fully pacted) * The blades of Axia (2 arm blades) * Blaze Souls *The four swords AKA swords of the gate * The Gunners broom AKA Mandala Cannon * The Pnakotic Manuscripts (also grimoire) (fully pacted) * Grenade launcher (it never seems to need reloading for some reason) * Furniture (mostly tables but she can use all furniture) * A whip (took it from someone somewhere at some time) * The Dagger of Aurix * The Axe of Nero Extra * A waist bag that is enchanted used to store the furniture in Personality General Serene is a nymphomaniac this is mostly caused by her constant need for human energy which she drains out during either a simpel kiss or''' copulation (sexual intercourse) She is also polygamous and Bi sexual as she can extract energy from both male or female. Serene her Personality depents on her mood and she could be considered Schizophrenic, how ever her current persona can be seen from her eye color All of these "personality's" with the exception of the vampire and succubus are not her own and entered her body trough the process of soul preservation, a powerfull magic skill that allowed serene to "save" the souls of people extremly close to her, she cannot activly controll this skill without her full concentration, after the physical death of a person she has a very limited time frame to preform the required ritual this limit is between 5 and 10 minutes to "preserve" their souls in this plain of existance before they are beyond her reach. By preserving the soul she takes in both their memory's and residuals of their emotions, should a soul she preserve have strong emotions for someone a big part of these emotions would pas over to serene. for the use of this ritual she pays a big price, during the time it takes to safe-gaurd the soul (about 3 minutes) she relives all their pain, both mental and physical from birth till death. The ritual for soul "preserving" require's her full attention, during this act she is completely shut off from the outer world and very funerable, should she be wounded during this time she wouldnt even notice it. Only if she'd be pulled away from the dead body who's soul she is trying to preserve the link will break and she would be quickly back on her feet (the radius is unconfirmed but estimated at 5 meters) Also when finished the sudden introduction of the new powers attached to the soul leave her quite low on power, her body takes up to a few weeks to return to full strenght, and depending on the strengt of the soul up to a year to master them. Her already mastered magic powers return in the timespawn of about 15 minutes, her physical abilty's remain unaffected. Personality's * Blood Red = Vampire (evil) * Brown = Normal (mostly good) * Purple shaded Red = Succubus (semi evil and very flirty) * Black = Reaper (Evil) * Blue = pure (good) * Pink = Nyaa (overly cute and for some reason she grow a tail and gets cat ears) (good) * shadow shaded = awakend reaper (immortal) Overall Likes Normal Self: Girly stuff, chocolate, fighting, cooking Vampire self: Drinking blood & bathing in it, hunting Succubus self: Kissing, messing with the minds of males! Overall Dislikes Perverts, cleaning, people who dislike her, brain freeze. Family Marital Status In a relation. Members Had a daughter called Aura Skills and Weaknesses Physical Strengths * Extremely strong legs * Can turn her body into a stronger form (done in 2 stages), Skills and Education :'''Magic :Serene's most notable magical skills include but are not limited to the following :* Lunar space (a rippling in time and space to store stuff) :* Lunar charm (dispels dark beings) :* Summoning :* Soul slice :* Energy decay (slowly takes all energy from her surroundings) :* Shadow magic (this includes shimmering/shadow stepping) :* Blood magic (most used form of this is her blood pentagram or body modifications) :* Reapers touch (sends touched person to a life in hell) :Body skills :* Full body Regen using her blood magic (regrowing limbs) :* Wings usage :* Reapers sight (the ability to see souls) :Education :* CPR training :* Engineering :* Military training :* Extensive magical training Weaknesses :* hates garlic (dislikes the smell) History Childhood Officialy born a halfling she was banned from the demon kingdom she was born, and was forced to life on her own, at the request of her mother a family friend made sure she got safely settled into the human world, he sealed all off the power she had away, assuming the seal would be fine he left her in the hands off a small village were she was welcomed as one of their own. As several years past she knew she was different but never asked questions, she hunted for food and helped on the fields as her daily life, it was a simple but joyfull life, though one day a group of arch demons came and set the village ablaze, unable to do anything she was forced to watch the horror off the event, thoug in the end only few died serene was never able to forget the face of the man who lead the demons. In an attempt to protect the village the capital city send out scholars to teach the villagers to use magic, Serene showed little talent at the light based magic and the schollars didnt take long before moving on to more promising students, but the seeds had already been sown, the little light magic she had been able to use had been enough to comprimise the seal and its slow decay began. another year passed without trouble and Serene had been getting strong and fast over the last months, her rapid growth in skill was remarkable, but on a single night the inevitable happened, Serene was out hunting for shade boars when it happened, the seal completly broke letting out huge lashes of the darkest energy that could be seem from far away, the dark smoke covered up the stars as she completly lost controll and screamed in agony. It was only a few weeks later she found herself on the shore of the river surrounded by dead tree's many miles away from the village, she couldnt remember a thing... Teens After leaving the village Serene joined the black claw, a guild who's main goal is to keep people who cant protect themself out off wars and disasters, often trying to help were she could she was quickly drawn into a battle near a mayor trading city, A half god was attacking the city and it took an intire assualt group of the black claw to even get close, the group was made up out of the guild leader Omedro a powerfull close range warrior, Nighel a strong and powerfull lightwielder who mastered many seals, Fenta the local gaurdian, and Serene, though they were able to stop him both Omedro and Nighel gave their lifes in the fight, Nighel had used his engery to seal away the half gods power into 4 swords, as were Omedro gave his to protect Fenta, in his last words he handed over the original seal off the claw to Serene marking her the new guild leader to be, Though this was met with mixed reactions in the end the guild accepted that Omedro's final order was to be heared, under the condition she would go to and graduate at the ancient magic school of origins located on nutral ground she was instated as the new guild leader. Her days on the neutral school are not worth mentioning here how ever it is note worthy this is where she met Fang, who is her current and only student. Also though unaware of this at that point its where she first came in contact with her real twin sister Melody after beeing banned from her own home, though she has no memory off her, and due to the fact the seal serene walks around the school in a alternate from to keep her mark of the claw hidden her sister doesnt reconize her either. In her thirth year however durning the interschool magical tourny she end up facing her older sister Ellenour in the final match, the match was equal to the end were serene had a very small flashback which made her see through her sisters "perfect" attack style and was able to land the winning hit. Adulthood By now Serene had fully awakend to both her Succubus shadows, and her Vampire blood, the combination of which proving to make her a formidable warrior at the front lines off the black claw, though after all the pain and suffering she has seen she by now has trouble letting people in her life, only Mexatril and fang have stayed loyal to her through the years and she trusts them with her life. Having fought many battle she often grows tired, though even now after many battles and wars she still keeps loyal to her master, to remain strong enough so she doesnt have to kill. with the shock of finding out her mother is the current queen and the identity of her sisters revealed to her she is stuck in a war between the angels and demons as she stands with the black claw, giving only a single warning to her sisters as they aprouch the town armed, the blood we share wont help you here, drop your weapons and leave the villages out of this, this beeing quite a shock to Melody, Ellenoir raising her sword at Serene was quickly taken down by the huge number of black claw members and was dissarmed and send home with her sister. By now the rift between serene and her family was already to big to bridge... Current status Serene is currently not involved in battle of any sort and is busy training with fang OOC Information :* Name: Serene Sereben :* Roleplay Wiki Name: Serene :* E-mail: (private) :* Instant Messages: serene.chatango.com category:characters